Fan:Gaomon X (Recon Tactical Squadron)
Gaomon X is a fictional character in the fan series Digimon Adventure: Recon Tactical Squadron who is the digimon partner of Mason T. Worthington. He is a Gaomon with an X-Antibody in him. Appearance He is a Gaomon with punching gloves with spiked knuckles on them, with leather braces on each it's feet. Description His personality is like that of the Gaomon of Data squad. Attacks *'Rolling Upper': Exploits its tenacious leg strength and rolls into the opponent's chest. *'Double Backhand': Unleashes a strike while spinning. *'Gao Rush': Moves nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches. Other Forms The name "Gaomon X" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Gaomon X gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Gaogamon X Gaogamon X is Gaomon X's Champion Form. he is exactly like the Gaogamon from Data squad, except that he has a crystal on its head, a fox's tail, two sabre-tooths, and a bigger mane. Attacks *'Dash Double Claw': Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. *'Gaoga Hound': Bites the opponent with its strong teeth and never lets go until they collapse. *'Spiral Blow': Releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath. |- | MachGaogamon X MachGaogamon X is Gaomon X's Ultimate Form. he is exactly like the MachGaogamon from Data squad, except that he has a V-shaped visor on his eyes, rocket launchers on it's feet, spiked knuckles, and two sabre-tooths on each side. Attacks *'Gaoga Tornado': Circles the opponent with maximum thrust and unleashes an ultra high-speed barrage. *'Winning Knuckle': Attacks with a blow of its fist boasting supreme impact strength. *'Howling Cannon': Releases ultrasonic waves with a single howl. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | MirageGaogamon X MirageGaogamon X is Gaomon X's Mega Form. he is exactly like the MirageGaogamon from Data squad, except that he has two spikes on his back that propels him around, the toes of his feet are sharp blades, his claws are much longer, and he has a crystal on his chest. Attacks *'Double Crescent Mirage': Fires crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from both hands. *'Full Moon Blaster': Concentrates its body's energy, then fires it from the mouth on its chest as a superdreadnought-class strike. *'Gale Claw': Runs through like a hurricane, instantly cutting the opponent to pieces. |- | BlastGaogamon BlastGaogamon is the burst DNA digivolved form of MirageGaogamon X and MegaGargomon X. He has MirageGaogamon X's claws, cape, spikes, chest, and head; with MegaGargomon's legs, arm gatlings, and shoulders. His shoulders are MegaGargomon's combined with MirageGaogamon Burst Mode's. His arms is like MegaGargomon's, instead of hands, he has three sharp bladed pincers. He can create the same kind of weapon as MirageGaogamon Burst Mode at will. He has a mane just like MirageGaogamon Burst Mode. Attacks *'Gaoga Barrage': Fires a bunch of shots from the entire body *'Gargo Missile/Giant Missile' (Giant Bazooka this one) : Fires two large missiles from the missile launchers on shoulders. *'Meteor Shackle' (Full Moon Meteor Impact): Strikes the opponent with a sphere of light containing planetary-class energy. *'Final Mirage Burst': Puts its body and soul into releasing the energy hidden within its weapon. *'Luna Hook Slasher': Slashes and tears at the opponent with its crescent moon-shaped energy blade.